Sorcery! Guy vs Lana
Description Inkle vs Nintendo! Sorcery! vs Hyrule Warriors! Weak mages battle to see who is weaker! Interlude Wiz: Mages. Mages are usually seen as awesomely powerful, but some... are not. Boomstick: Like Lana, the white witch. Wiz: And the guy from Sorcery!.... with no real title. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win, a Death Battle. Sorcery! Guy Boomstick: Aaahhh... obscurity. You can often find not well known characters that are simply amazing- Like this guy! Wiz: Though, he doesn't have an official name, dont ask my why or how, the guy from Sorcery! is not to be toyed around with. Boomstick: And not all of his games have been released, so, we're going to do the best we can. Wiz: The Sorcery! Guy originates from Analand- Boomstick: Wait, WHERE? Are you sure you pronounced that right? Wiz: ....yes, Analand. *Boomstick gigles lightly* Anyway, after collecting a spellbook, he sat off across the Shamutanti hills on the first part of his journey to recover the Crown of Kings. Boomstick: And they story after that can vary an extreme amount due to it being a choose your own adventure book, so we're only going with the big stuff. He fought and killed a Manticore on his journey- a beast thats part lion, part scorpion, part eagle, and part human. Wiz: After slaying the beast, he headed off to Khare, the cityport of traps, aptly named i must say, before exiting via the North Gate after collecting four spell lines, and destroying an entire goblin army. Boomstick: After that, he set about the Baklands, where he fought and killed the Seven Serpents- the serpents of Air, Water Earth, Fire, Moon, Sun, and Time- the last of which is neigh-omnipotent. Wiz: And despite his impressive feats he is still a normal human, with the same weaknesses and durability as any normal human would have. Boomstick: This guy is an amazing fighter- being able to take on giant bats, wolves, and huge beetles on a daily basis. He wields the Legendary Sword, possible the BEST sword ever forged in the Sorcery! series. Wiz: He also improves his combat ability by a magic bracelet, chainmail gauntlets, and the effect of a potion. With all these buffs he can take on nearly any opponent. He also has Chainmail armor which increases his physical defense quite a bit. Boomstick: But we're not done! This guy is also a very adept sorcerer, and has over 50 spells! But some of them are useless in combat, so we're only analyzing the ones useful in battle. This might take awhile... Wiz: We'll do very short analyses of each. ZAP can summon lightning, HOT can produce a fireball, FOF can create a skin-tight protective forcefeild, WAL creates an invisible wall, and DUM can make any creature extremely clumsy. Each of these cost quite a bit of his stamina, however. Boomstick: BIG makes him gigantic and costs some stamina (But considerably less than the other five), WOK creates a shield from a gold piece and costs a little stamina, RAZ can sharpen his already deadly blade with beezwax, and SIX can create 5 clones of the user, but costs a little stamina. Wiz: GOB can summon a goblin but requires said creatures tooth, YOB summons a Giant with the same requirement, and ZOB can summon a stone titan, with the same requirement. GUM can cause any surface to become sticky, and DOC can heal a user by quite a bit as well as restore stamina, but requires a medicinal potion. Boomstick: DOZ can reduce a creatures speed to about a sixth and requires some stamina, MAG protects from most magic and requires some stamina, POP can create small explosions but requires a pebble, DIM can make a creature stupid but requires stamina, and MUD can create quicksand but requires some sand. Wiz: TEL allows the user to read another's mind but requires a cloth skullcap, GAK can cause fear but requires a black facemask, SAP demoralizes a foe and makes them easier to defeat but requires some stamina, KIN can summon a replica creature but requires a gold-backed mirror, and PEP can triple the users strength, but requires firewater. Boomstick: ROK can turn an opponent to dust but requires stonedust, NIP can increase the users speed but requires yellow powder, HUF can cause great wind but requires a Galehorn, FIX can freeze a creature but requires an oak staff, and YAZ can cause the user to become invisible but requires a pearl ring. Wiz: KID can create illusions but requires a bracelet of bone, ZIP allows the user to teleport short distances but requires a green ring, LUK can make the user extremely lucky with no requirements (Lucky him), and finally, TAR can restore some stamina, but leaves the user slightly vulnerable for a bit. Boomstick: There are also counterspells! A spell's effect can be negated by another's. for instance, the spell TEL is countered by the spell YAZ. Wiz: Though, since not all the games are out, the list is incomplete. And it stands to reason that magic with similar effects can be canceled out by these spells. Heres a list: TEL :: YAZ FOF :: MUD ZIP :: GUM ROK :: FAL HOW :: FIX DIM :: KID NIF :: HUF LAW :: MAG POP :: WAL ZAP :: ZEN Boomstick: Thats all that we know of so far. Wiz: Also, some of the spells listed here are not in the analysis; those are bolded. FAL allows the user to hover slightly but costs a little stamina, HOW finds escape from any situation but costs a little stamina, NIF creates odor but requires noseplugs, and ZEN allows you to float in air like FAL, but does not cost stamina, but needs a jewel studded medallion. Boomstick: Good lord! What CANT this guy do!? Wiz: Not much. All should have caution with this nameless man. Lana Wiz: During Cia's attack on the Hyrulean Army, one girl stood up to face the dark sorceress. This girl was none other than Lana. Boomstick: This chick's pretty awesome! After seeing what Busty can do, Lana decided to lead a resistance force to fight against the invading monsters. Wiz: Tales of her strong determination to take down Cia spread through-out Hyrule and eventually reached the ears of Link and Impa, whom both believed the girl to be Zelda. Boomstick: Boy were they wrong. When Link and Impa met up with Lana, she was more than happy to join the two and become the best character in the whole damn game! Wiz: Whoa, Boomstick. Calm down there, we haven't even gotten to what she can do. Anyway, after joining Link's party, Lana then started fighting against Cia's forces in many different locations and even helped a few others, somehow finding alliances all by herself. It wasn't until she and Link's team confronted Cia in the Palace of Twilight when her true past was revealed. Boomstick: Her and the chick I wanna get to know more were actually the same person, but because of some dark magic crap, the soul of the person split into two - Lana is the good side of what was once the single person. Wiz: Because Lana and Cia were once the same, Lana didn't want to kill Cia as she still felt some sort of attachment to her other half, which is understandable. Boomstick: Understandable? If I were Lana, I'd be questioning my sexuality... Wiz: Boomstick, please! Anyway, after Cia was defeated, Lana continued to help Link and co. fight against Ganondorf, who was the one controlling Cia from the very beginning. After Ganondorf was disposed of, Lana went into Hyrule and was never heard of again. Boomstick: Lana is a pretty useful chick, able to use three weapons with a near-mastery of each of 'em. She uses the Book of Sorcery, a magic book capable of using all kinds of elements in the form of blocks. Her second weapon is the Deku Spear, a twig that can summon little green wood things to attack her foes and her third and final weapon is the Summoning Gate, a sphere that can summon all kinds of freaky things! Wiz: Lana is extremely versatile in battle and is comfortable taking on hordes of monsters whose numbers total past a thousand. Normally, we'd consider both the Deku Spear and Summoning Gate to be outside help, but we're allowing them since this a battle exclusively for summoners. Besides, it wouldn't be fair. Boomstick: I think fair's the last word you need to describe this chick. All of her weapons are fast and pretty hard-hitting, I know I wouldn't want to be on her bad side! She would not make a good girlfriend...I'm sure Cia would! Wiz: Her weapons also have a special attack. The Book of Sorcery's strong attack is to summon six blocks that she leaps across, then destroys them all instaneously. This move can get rid of numerous enemies at once and is hard to avoid once you're trapped in it. The Deku Spear's special attack is to summon the Great Deku Tree and trap opponents within them. Finally, the Summoning Gate's special attack involves using the gate as a teleporter, to surprise opponents by striking from above. Boomstick: She's pretty badass. That's not all, because she can use the Focus Spirit, which reduces knock-back from enemies and increases her speed and attacking power. It only lasts for thirty seconds, but Lana can use it effectively. When time's up, an explosion comes from Lana that doesn't hurt her but does a lotta damage to others. Wiz: With an arsenal this big, there's not much her opponents can do. Lana is a formidable fighter though she is a regular human, meaning she can be infected with deadly effects like any other human. This also means that she can get tired rather easily and with a certain type of foe, she'll find herself tired out easily. Boomstick: None of that matters when you can summon things to fight for ya. Lana is one fierce girl. Lana: Something took ahold of Cia and forced the light out of her. I'm that light. I'm what was driven out of her. And the monster responsible for this... Fight Lana and the Sorcery! Guy (The latter we will now refer to as just 'the guy') are standing ready to fight in in an open field. FIGHT! (cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_skX8a3fwec ) Lana takes out her book of sorcery as the guy begins crafting a spell. Lana runs up to him as he throws a pebble, before it explodes by Lana. Lana then uses her light attacks on the guy, who is hurt, but not out. Lana then sends a forward series of downward magical attacks, but the guy had crafted the DOZ spell, slowing Lana and her attack so the guy could dodge. Lana then saw an opening in the guy and proceeded to do a weak point smash. As the guy was trapped in the magic block, a green ring was shimmering on the guy's hand. The guy disappeared just as Lana was going to shatter the block. Lana then decided to use her special, but the guy had crafted the FIX spell. The two of them stood frozen in place as both had used an attack that freezes enemies. Once the effects wore off, Lana switched to the Deku Spear. Lana then proceeded to use her light attacks and bash around the guy, he pulled out his sword, and the two were locked in melee combat. Lana got sent back as the guy used a very powerful strike. Lana then launched a deku nut at the guy, who used the WAL spell to block it. Lana then used the deku leaf to cause a great gust of wind against the guy, but he pulled out a Galehorn and made a great wind himself. The two attacks cancelled out. Lana then floated in the air via the Deku Leaf. The guy then cast the ZAP spell, and Lana fell down to the ground. feeling frustrated, she switched over to the summoning gate. The guy then teleported a good distance away from Lana, before casting TAR. As Lana ran to the guy, the guy had regained some stamina, who then cast DOC. He was now at full strength again. Once Lana approached, the guy cast GOB and YOB, summoning a goblin and a giant. Lana made easy work of both of them, before the guy cast ZOB. A giant rock demon appeared, which then set to crush Lana, who avoided the attack. She then used the bombs and hookshot to destroy and disassemble the rock demon. It eventually fell down, and Lana jumped in the air, before crushing the rock demon's forehead under her shoes. Lana then attacked by summoning a Dodongo, but the guy had cast WOK and was shielded from the bulk of the damage. Lana then began the light attacks of the summoning gate, swinging it forward, before sending out an electrical pulse, and then froze the guy in place. When Lana finished the combo, The guy was nowhere to be found. The guy had cast HOW once he was trapped to escape the fixedness Lana had created. Then, he cast YAZ and became invisible. Before the spell ended, the guy crafted two spells, PEP and RAZ. Lana switched back to the Deku Staff, just before the man became visible again. The two locked in melee combat once more, but the guy was gaining a much bigger edge much faster than before. After the staff and sword had done much clashing, the staff was cut in half, before the guy plunged his sword into Lana's heart. K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: DAYUM! That was BRUTAL! Wiz: This was an easy match. Lana may have had more diversity, but the guy simply outclassed her. Boomstick: He's never lost in a swordfight, easily killing trained murderers, giant serpents and manticors! Wiz: And though Lana had better offense overall, the guy had much better defense, wearing chainmail armor instead of just a shirt, and can heal himself and generate a shield. Boomstick: Poor Lana. She never stood a chance. Wiz: The winner is the Sorcery! Guy. Category:Grnmachine1 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles